


palloncino

by LowBatteries



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBatteries/pseuds/LowBatteries
Summary: 菜得很
Relationships: Wendy&Joy





	palloncino

朴秀榮不知道最近社交網絡上傳的戒菸方法是否管用，把鼻子用紙堵住之後吸煙會覺得嗆從而戒菸，那些面容姜黄留絡腮鬍大叔在視頻裡都這麼說。於是朴秀榮丟掉手機，抽光了床頭所有的抽紙塞進鼻孔。幾年前的朴秀榮以為自己不會有煙癮，意志敗於煙癮的都是笨蛋，龐大的自信大概要歸於每次走進煙霧繚繞的學校衛生間把煙搶走扔掉的孫勝完，被白色泛藍的煙霧鎖在孤獨裡，像是全校只有他們倆，一個壞學生一個好學生。被孫勝完丟進便池的永遠都是朴秀榮剛點燃的，朴秀榮對此從來不會有怨氣，像是例行公事，像是情侶之間無聊的推拉遊戲。

朴秀榮準備開包新的煙來試試這奇怪的方法，儘管她現在已經覺得鼻子難受得要命。也許這是成功的第一步？朴秀榮這麼想。

打火機點燃的聲音與電話鈴聲一起響起，他丟下打火機去找扔進被子裡的手機，朴秀榮滑稽的很，鼻子裡戳著大把紙巾光著上半身手指夾著煙被窗外的正午太陽照著，褲子斜掛在腰上，現在要鑽到精心挑選的空調被裡找手機。

“請你給一個打擾我美好清晨的合適理由。”  
“看著大太陽說這話有沒有良心？”電話那頭繼續說，  
“晚上來不來看樂隊，他們歌不錯，我弄到兩張票。”  
“你出車費。”

從金藝琳那裡收到了樂隊的名字和歌，彌補打斷偉大戒菸活動帶來的煩躁感。朴秀榮又拾起打火機，右手的煙變得有些軟，他好像看到煙嘴在說快點動手，讓我成為你戒菸的第一步。好像這能向誰炫耀一樣。

他怕看起來毫無依據的普通方法也許意外的有用。

金藝琳下車看到朴秀榮的時候他站在自己家樓下抽煙。  
「還在抽？」  
「冬天抽煙暖手，就這一根。」  
「學長看到一定要把你兜裡的也扔了。」  
「你可不能告訴他。」

朴秀榮走在前金藝琳走在後。前者覺得自己在逃命，後面追殺的是佔據他內心的完美主義。跟金藝琳的聊天內容顯得他狼狽又矛盾，也許讓勝完學長看到自己就可以戒菸成功，可朴秀榮又不想被學長看到這副淒慘模樣。

「你沒告訴我這是學長的樂隊」  
「樂隊名字都告訴你了你沒有搜索嗎」  
「我搜索了可是」

朴秀榮嚥下口水，台上扶著麥克風的孫勝完一定不希望台下有人聊天。可惡的音樂軟件播放歌曲的時候他在刷牙，不然他一定會把衣服上的焦油味去掉，或者直接把衣服扔了。

孫勝完組樂隊沒有嚇到朴秀榮，似乎理應如此。孫勝完在台上打招呼的時候朴秀榮還在反省高中時候的二手煙會不會傷到他的嗓子，這一切都源於他無限的善意，朴秀榮的挫敗感也是。讓朴秀榮慶幸的是孫勝完的嗓音完美的讓人說不出話，曲子的所有恰到好處，混著觀眾的嘶喊聲傳進朴秀榮耳朵裡也是如此。朴秀榮跟著旁邊的人一起隨著音樂擺動，好像音樂能更好吸收到身體裡，好像可以讓孫勝完的聲音住在自己耳窩裡。

Live的最後會和觀眾一起拍照，朴秀榮想拽著金藝琳逃跑，但是站在旁邊的金藝琳早就不見了。也許是去衛生間，也許他又放我鴿子，也許這是個陷阱，朴秀榮把褲兜裡的煙捏的不成形狀。

最後朴秀榮笑了出來，朝著台上的單反鏡頭。

朴秀榮跟著人群離開熱氣騰騰的房間，打開手機才發現金藝琳給他發了消息。

“演出結束後樂隊成員都會從後門走，後門就在大門左邊的小巷子，不用謝我！下次請我吃壽司就好”  
“記得好好跟學長聊”

濕冷的天氣讓朴秀榮單薄的牛仔外套無可奈何，估摸著孫勝完出來還有一些時間，他掏了掏兜摸出紙盒裡最後一根爛煙點著暖手，摟緊了自己的外套。朴秀榮驚訝於自己真的跑到金藝琳說的地方等著，也許自己不是因為戒菸才想起孫勝完。

「學長，這道題我不會。」  
「還有哪裡不會的？這本練習冊你上週就問完我題目了。」  
「忘了，你再教我一邊。」  
「哪裡？」  
「全部。」

朴秀榮溜到孫勝完前桌，和他的領帶一起趴在孫勝完課桌上。現在是午休，兩小時可以被朴秀榮無限拉長，可以像口香糖一樣反覆咀嚼，味道持久出名的那款。朴秀榮眼中的孫勝完似乎不知道拒絕，看起來也不餓不渴，在他拿來的沒有主人的練習冊上從頭開始圈圈點點。只有鼓起臉頰煩惱的時候是可愛人類，若不是這些動作朴秀榮真的會覺得他是人偶，或者是神。朴秀榮一眼都沒有看練習冊，他用目光掃著孫勝完的領帶，孫勝完亂糟糟的瀏海，孫勝完襯衫胳膊的邊角，孫勝完被午後陽光照射閃閃發亮的汗毛，還有孫勝完手中的水性筆。朴秀榮不敢看神的眼睛，怕這漏洞百出對神的咒語會失效，怕他的救命稻草會放進棺材摔入大海。

「你沒和金藝琳一起回去？」  
「他甩下我跑了」  
「我們的歌怎麼樣？」  
「哥聲音很好聽，很棒。」  
「吃晚飯了嗎？我準備回家做。」  
「我想吃咖喱，還有豬排」  
「好。」

孫勝完揉著亂糟糟的頭髮出來的時候朴秀榮嘴裡的煙早就變成單單的濾嘴了，被朴秀榮藏在鞋底，可在口袋裡微微露出頭的菸盒比他一頭紅髮還要顯眼。很明顯孫勝完看到了，這下他搞砸了。希望之後我能記得嚼口香糖，朴秀榮想。

孫勝完做飯一向美味，更不用提這鍋每一毫升都是按照食譜上標註的咖喱了。朴秀榮用牙齒切碎土豆時總會盯著對面看，孫勝完為了做飯把碎髮紮起來的小辮子跟著咀嚼抖來抖去的，他都快要硬了。

朴秀榮舌頭伸進孫勝完口腔的時候帶著煙和咖喱的味道，和孫勝完嘴裡的柑橘味混合起來讓朴秀榮想吐，朴秀榮想懷裡人的想法應該也是如此，可他從不拒絕。自己應該聽話去刷牙的，或者吃掉最後一片口香糖，朴秀榮抱著孫勝完顫抖著的背，咬著他堅硬的鎖骨懊悔。

「學長，我想把頭髮染成紅色的。」  
「你知道我今年才當上學生會長，我不能鼓勵你這麼幹。」  
「可你赴了我的約，擅自使用學校泳池也違反校規，就算是廢棄的。」  
「現在可是暑假，我是指，暑假不應該算在校規裡」他說，「就算這是在校內我們偷偷溜進來⋯⋯我們好像的確打破了校規。但跟使用學校泳池沒關係⋯」  
「學長你會說謊嗎？你真的很會騙自己。」朴秀榮打斷了孫勝完的狡辯。

孫勝完沒回答，像還在思考上一個問題的答案。他坐在老化的塑料椅上盯著樓頂儲水箱的鏽痕一言不發，起身逃出不合身的過大文化衫，甩開腳踩著的黑色板鞋，踏進他們倆偷偷打掃乾淨的廢棄泳池，往朴秀榮所在的對岸走去。泳池的水位只到孫勝完腰，給高中生用是有些奇怪，可穿長褲下水總歸是要遭難的。孫勝完被水面折射的陽光照得白皙透亮，水裡的卡其褲變得像他頭頂毛球的顏色，他走到泳池中央，在等朴秀榮。

「你不下來玩嗎？」孫勝完終於看向太陽那一方的朴秀榮。

孫勝完一系列舉動讓朴秀榮有些害怕，站在水裡的孫勝完像剛出生的神，沒有一絲污穢，吐出的話語也變得神聖不可抗拒。他希望他是神，希望他帶著仁慈與愛來審判自己，希望他將火種贈與自己。朴秀榮走出破洞掉色的遮陽傘，沒脫鞋就摔進泳池，像十字軍遠征。

朴秀榮越來越靠近孫勝完，害怕得不敢觸摸他，孫勝完像沙漠中的海市蜃樓，光明亮麗的不真實。朴秀榮走的很快很近，近到在水裡漂浮的襯衫貼上孫勝完小腹，他找到了太平洋上失事遊輪的浮木殘骸。

「你覺得我會說謊嗎？」  
「當然不」

孫勝完的腳掌貼上朴秀榮的潔白鞋帶，之後親了他。碳酸汽水味的球蟒鑽進朴秀榮的口腔，他也回應孫勝完，將他推到泳池岸邊的藍色磁磚上，手指勾勒他的蝴蝶骨時心裡還在慶幸今天沒有跟煙草打交道。

孫勝完的乳頭是粉紅色的，看起來軟軟的像是草莓奶油。朴秀榮原本想用嘴感受孫勝完乳頭變硬的，怪自己的襯衫，它們現在已經立起來等待收穫了。他只能俯下身子去啃掉果實。孫勝完努力不去用嘴巴呼吸，眼睛朝著防曬傘的破洞看，直到朴秀榮真正咬上去。朴秀榮還是開始討厭襯衫，他把襯衫丟進泳池後又抱著已經黏糊糊的孫勝完，雞巴隔著布料在頂他的，手鎖著他的腰不肯動彈。

「哥，我硬了」  
「我有感覺到」

孫勝完下體也被朴秀榮摩擦得難受，更別提裹在上面濕透了的褲子，他幫朴秀榮脫下褲子後再猶豫的解開自己的，原本也想幫他把內褲脫掉，可是騷包學弟根本沒穿內褲。難怪形狀這麼明顯。

朴秀榮半躺在泳池邊，小腿和板鞋還浸在水裡搖晃，胳膊下面磁磚的溫度比水溫暖得多。所以他被突然摸上自己雞巴的手嚇了個冷顫，是孫勝完的手，比他的舌頭低很多度，指尖還帶著泳池裡的水。他開始上下擼動，不只是胳膊他的全身都在接近朴秀榮，嘴快要挨上他已經溢出汁的龜頭。朴秀榮能感覺到他的舌頭貼上了自己的  
下體，開始舔自己的龜頭，轉了一圈再往下滑，他的手伸進朴秀榮的運動褲去找陰囊，撇開了那些毛髮，開始揉捏。

朴秀榮不爭氣的射在了孫勝完臉上，他能感覺到自己的腳在水裡顫抖，他閉上眼睛浮現的是孫勝完親吻自己雞巴，他紅透的耳朵像伊甸園裡的蘋果。學長太犯規了，他想對自己有個解釋。朴秀榮看向孫勝完，孫勝完用無助的眼神看著他，手抽出了褲襠放在一旁，臉上精液還在向下滑，像隻犯錯的小狗。

這下朴秀榮又不想對他解釋了，他坐到孫勝完後面，雞巴貼著孫勝完的脊椎線磨蹭幾下又硬了。孫勝完當然感覺到了，他先靠著朴秀榮背脫下褲子，再轉身看著朴秀榮，他在審視他。就算是背光他的眼睛好像也在閃閃發亮，可他低下的目光讓朴秀榮覺得害怕，只有耳朵和臉連起來的潮紅寬恕了朴秀榮。

朴秀榮這才看到孫勝完實在沒有什麼體毛，就連下體周圍也是，只有稀少的軟綿綿棕色毛髮，他也不應該擁有張牙舞爪的那些。朴秀榮正想說些調皮的話語捉弄他，顯然被神原諒的他已經忘了剛才的事故，但是孫勝完已經坐了下去，像是早就計算好了空間速度。兩個人明顯都是第一次實踐，孫勝完坐上去了就不敢怎麼動了，插入帶給他的感覺太強烈了，生理淚水就這麼順過臉頰滑到脖子，最後被朴秀榮舔掉。朴秀榮也不怎麼好，孫勝完裡面太緊了，甚至都不敢動，看到他的淚水後更是放棄了這個想法，就算他是無神論者。

是孫勝完先開始動的，看著朴秀榮的眼睛裡充滿了淚水和其他東西，給朴秀榮下了沒有紙筆的許可。朴秀榮親吻孫勝完的鎖骨，肋骨，還有他的手背，像虔誠的教徒。孫勝完動得更快之後他就沒辦法做這些事情了，只能將頭埋在孫勝完的肩膀裡大口喘氣，沖進鼻子裡的奶香味也很好聞。耳邊孫勝完的細微叫聲太要命了，頭髮末梢還有被太陽烤焦的味道，朴秀榮覺得隨時都能解放自己。但朴秀榮沒忘記去觸摸孫勝完的，他配合孫勝完的動作在擼動，也壞心眼地去捏陰囊，就跟剛才的孫勝完沒什麼區別。

朴秀榮沒想到孫勝完會主動吻自己，他現在好像離人類近了些，就像是懺悔室裡打破了隔板。更沒想到精液原來會是溫熱的，朴秀榮舔著孫勝完嘴角的時候他射了，一些在朴秀榮手裡一些在朴秀榮正在痙攣的小腹上，兩個人同時解放了自己。朴秀榮抱緊了孫勝完，身上的汗液融在一起，背上肌膚被摟得發紅，兩個人都知道他們不會放手的。

「秀榮我還是覺得你不能染髮」  
「可是我會染的」  
「我知道」


End file.
